


Finding Family In Unsuspected Times

by KiddyStormi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Finding Your Kid, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Gen, How Do I Tag, I blame the Flarrowverse Shipyard, M/M, Mick Rory Is A Dad, Mick Rory Needs a Hug, Mick Rory is Bad at Feelings, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: “Ship keeps saying Rory, cause this one is from me.” The whole ship went quiet.AKAThe one where Mick has a kid from when he was younger.aka:The Flarrowverse Shipyard made me do it.





	Finding Family In Unsuspected Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flarrowverse+Shipyard).



> This is dedicated to all my ‘friends' from the Flarrowverse discord group. We have a Mick bot. I asked it who hurt it. It responded with "your mother, but don't worry, it was consensual." and with that, I have been deemed Spawn of Heatwave. So you got this. Have fun. Might write more one day

This was not how Jayse wanted to find out their dad wasn’t their real dad.  
Jayse was 17 years old when their world came crashing down figuratively and a spaceship crashed in the yard literally.

“Miss Rory, I am a time ship, not a spaceship. Spaceships are not as advanced as I am.” Gideon states, breaking Jayse’s train of thought. 

“And I told you ‘Gideon’ I think this is a dream and imma wake up with a concussion any second.” Jayse snaps. 

“Mick, why is Gideon calling this girl Miss Rory?” Blondie asks, raising an eyebrow at Mick and Jayse, probably noticing how similar they stand. 

“First thing first, I ain't-a chick, Blondie! My name is Jayse and I’m a nonbinary. Thank you, gorgeous. Second thing second, same thing to you, robot! And third thing third, I don’t know why she is calling me that.” Jayse says, glaring at Sara. 

“My apologies, Jayse. Would you prefer your name or Mx Rory?” Gideon says to the teenager. 

“Mx Stormi would be great. It’s my last name.” Jayse says, looking up with a glare.

“Ship keeps saying Rory, cause this one is from me.” The whole ship went quiet.

“What do you mean this one is from you? Are you saying you fathered her?” The old white guy said, who was standing very close to the 20 something-year-old black man. 

‘Interesting that they are close, you would think they be a apart’ Jayse thinks as they look at everyone else. White guy with the smile, Smiley, is standing next to the white guy who looks pasty, Pasty, and they both look very confused. Black boy and his buddy, Young and the Old, look at them with a stare. The two pretty ladies that aren’t white, Hot and Damn, are watching Jayse with some look that can be described as disgust. 

“Yeah, them momma was a party girl and I was in town for a robbery, Lenny scolded me for fucking her and not sharing. Only one there is from me too. Got burnt a few months later and lost a ball in the fire.” Mick said. 

“Is that why you only have one?” Smiley and Pasty say as one. Jayse looks at them with a glance, confused about how they know this Mick has one ball. 

“I do not want to know about your sex life, Ray, Nate, and Mick. Mick, do they know you are their father?” Old says to the big man, who glances at Jayse. 

“I thought my father was Jackson Stormi, and he is my father. I ain’t believing otherwise without a DNA test.” Jayse says, crossing their arms with a glare at the rest of them. 

“If you and Mr. Rory step into the Med Bay, I can take the blood for this test. It will take but a few minutes, Mx. Stormi.” Gideon says, causing Jayse to look up again. 

“Okay. Where is this med bay?” Jayse says, looking at the others. Young starts to lead them to the med bay and helped Jayse take the blood sample. 

“Now explain what I am on and why am I here with you people.” 

“You are on the WaveRider, a time ship from the year 2600, formally under the leadership of Captain Rip Hunter and now under the leadership of Captain Sara Lance or White Canary. We travel through time and dimensions to fix the time stream, which we broke trying to save the world from The Legion of Doom. To your right is Jefferson ‘Jax’ Jackson and Professor Martin Stein of Firestorm. Next to them is Captain Lance, then Zari Tomaz from the year 2042. Next to her is Amarya Jiwe or Vixen from the year 1942. After Amarya is Doctor Raymond Palmer or Atom. Next to him is Doctor Nate Heywood or Steal, grandson of Commander Steel of the JSA. Then there is Mick Rory, Heatwave and officially your father. DNA doesn’t lie, Jayse.” Gideon says explaining to Jayse everything that they were missing. 

“No! He isn’t my dad! I-I need air.” Jayse says, their anxiety starting to swell up from the bottom of their feet and swallow them whole. Jayse turns and sprints out of the med bay, running fast, tears starting to fall slowly. They hear everyone yell after them, but all they could focus on was the feeling of their heart pumping so loudly and hard that they couldn’t think. Jayse runs and turns and ends up hiding in a single bedroom, walls covered in floor plans and a bed pushed up against the wall. There were boxes of papers everywhere but Jayse just hides in the corner, knees to their chest, arms around themselves, head to the top of their knees. They sit there for an hour at least, maybe more. Jayse tries to get their breathing under control, counting to 5 several hundred times. They fall asleep after a while. 

When they wake up, Mick is sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. 

“I should have come back after I got burnt, kiddo. I did want to. But your stepdad kinda threaten me with a gun and I just wanted you to be happy. You were my little kid and I just wanted you to not end up like me. I was a thief, a pyromaniac, and a screw-up. Lenny was already pissed off I didn’t invite him with me and your momma but it was nice to be alone with her. Lenny would have been a better dad than me. He may have been a klepto but he knew how to raise kids,” Mick says, looking up and catching Jayse’s brown like caramel eyes. “Lenny had a little sister name Lisa, Olympic hopeful, and he raised and paid for her for years, even as a kid himself. Me? I killed all my siblings and my parents' cause of my pyromania. I couldn’t be near you. Not if I wanted to make sure you lived past 14.” Jayse watches Mick, do they call them dad now? Jayse didn’t know but all they wanted was to hug their father. 

“This was Lenny’s room when he was mad at me. If you want to stay with us, you can have this room. Ain’t no ghost here to haunt yah. But Jayse, I-I looked it up, I wouldn’t have tried to kill yah when you came out. You may have been a girl but look at you all happy now as you. I-I love you Jayse and I want to be your dad if you will let me.” Mick says, holding a hand out to his child. Jayse looks at his hand before lunging into hugging Mick.

“D-dad? I can stay? I can really stay?” Jayse sobs, hugging Mick tightly. Mick just holds them, rubbing their back and whispering soft words of love. They stay like this for a few hours, Mick and Jayse sharing stories from when they were apart. 

“Dad? What is your relationship with Smiley and Pasty?” Jayse asks after a story about Nate getting hurt and Mick carrying him for a week. 

“Well, after Lenny died, I was married to Lenny mind you, I let Ray use Lenny’s gun after I got over Len. When I got over Len, I realized how much I actually like Ray. We started dating a few months later. Then Nate joined in once when we were drunk and we kinda invited him in after that. That’s how you have 3 stepfathers from your dad.” Mick explains, laughing softly. 

“Can I still call them Smiley and Pasty?” Mick laughs before nodding. This was the start of a beautiful family relationship between a father, his child, and his two boyfriends. More on the boyfriends and the child’s relationship later though.


End file.
